My Imperfectly Perfect Prince Charming
by neverforgetme12
Summary: Lydia Martin is looking for her Prince Charming and Stiles Stilinski is far from it. When the two become close after a surprising encounter, Lydia can't deny the pull she has to the charming and handsome lothario. Will Stiles break her heart? Or will she find her new kind of Prince Charming?
1. Prologue: No Prince Charming

_**Hello everyone! This is my new story "My Imperfectly Perfect Prince Charming". Updates will be done as regularly as possible. Make sure to check out my tumblr "mslydiastilinski" and my other stories "I'm Done" and "She has got to go".**_

_**Prompt: Lydia Martin is looking for her Prince Charming and Stiles Stilinski is far from it. When the two become close after a surprising encounter, Lydia can't deny the pull she has to the charming and handsome lothario. Will Stiles break her heart? Or will she find her new kind of Prince Charming?**_

* * *

Prologue:

For as long as I could remember, I've looking for my prince charming. Growing up, I read all of the fairy tales and remember being mesmerized by the idea that Prince Charming was just waiting to save me.

Yes, some may call me unrealistic or shallow, but I have been around the block more times than I should admit and kissed my fair share of toads. I work my ass off to save people's lives every day and I don't break the law, so I think I deserve a little perfection.

I'm not stupid. I've come to realize that most men are intolerable and sleazy. I understand that they can be untruthful and mean so you have to be picky about your choices. You can't simply put your heart out on the line for just anybody.

I learned that the hard way.

Nevertheless, I'm still hopeful. Prince Charming is out there. I'd seen the stories, watched the movies and I just know deep down that it can't all be complete bullshit. It can't be.

Anyways, like I was saying, I deserve perfection. I am a good person. I work hard and pay my taxes. Life hasn't always been easy for me and the only thing that's kept me going was knowing that Mr. Right was just around the corner.

Now if only I could find that damn corner. I know that sometimes it takes time to find true love; that you can't rush destiny but I have to admit I'm starting to get tired of waiting. I'm twenty-five years old and depressingly single. My only friends are my fish and my lack of interest in the social world is frightening. I live by myself in a fancy ass apartment because I could afford it dammit and am as devoted to my job as you can get.

I'm not choosy. Okay, I am but I don't really care. Prince Charming has to be tall, he has to be handsome in a masculine yet soft way and he needs to be in shape. He should be charming and warm, his personality alluring but not too alluring. He should have a good job with a stable income and benefits. Most of all, he should want to settle down, have a family someday and be faithful to his one and true love. These are not just suggestions, these are my rule breakers.I will settle for no less and in no shape or form commit to someone who does not share my goals and aspirations. I'd seen what settling does, been through it myself and I knew that all it caused was heart-break.

You can't fix someone. You can't hope they'll change or wake up one day wanting the same things you want. People don't work that way. You're either right for them or you're wrong. It's as simple as that.

I guess the point is to stop wasting your time on the duds and focus on finding that one person who couldn't possibly hurt you. No matter what they say or what they do, they physically cannot do anything wrong.

Sure, some may think it's crazy, but it's how I rationalize everything. It's how I got over my heartbreak and my parents unsettling split. It's how I go on every day, a little less lonely and unfulfilled.

It's how I talk myself out of smiling at my amazingly gorgeous but annoying neighbor, Stiles Stilinski every day.

Stiles was every parent's worst nightmare. He was beautiful, his body crafted by the gods and his face distractingly stunning. He was mysterious and alluring, his presence demanding to be known by the world. He was charming and funny but also overly confident. He was a player in every sense of the word and he thrived on the fast lane. On multiple occasions had I not only heard Stiles and his escapades doing the dirty through the unfortunately thin walls, but also seen the aftermath the next morning. Though, I had to admit I was usually impressed. No matter what kind of girl tall, short, blonde or brunette, they always walked away smiling and looking well worked. I almost pitied the poor girls.

One of the most frustrating things about living next to Stiles was his group of friends. He always seemed to be having a party of some sort and it was on very rare occasions that I'd see him without someone from his pose. Most of the time it was the cute boy with darker skin and a slightly crooked jaw but sometimes the overly muscular, hairy guy or the really tall man who wore a lot of scarves would show up as well.

He also had a lot girlfriends by the place. Whether they were his hook ups or not I don't know, but they always seemed happy to see him. Well, except the short brunette. I had seen the girl enough times to think she had lived there and during that time I had never (not even once) seen her smile. I didn't understand the combination of odd balls or the reason why they'd always seemed to be at Stiles house. It was annoying and loud and the thought of calling the cops was a nightly occurrence.

I never did it though. Maybe it was because I was trying to be neighborly or kind to the entire floor. I had made Mrs. Elaine a double batch of chocolate cookies once. Or maybe it was because I was just lonely.

I had lived in New Jersey for nearly three years and had little to no friends to prove it. Sure, there was Meredith from the hospital where I worked, but I didn't think work acquaintances actually counted. We had never hung out outside of the hospital's walls or the staff room.

I missed going out. I was twenty-five years old for god's sake. I should be going out and living it up instead of staying home and watching old movies by myself.

But to be honest, that really wasn't me. I'd never been the girl to go out to the club and let her inhibitions fly. I'd always been secure, organized and set on a plan. I was boring and comfortable, yet envious at the same time. I think that's why I had never called the cops or complained to Stiles. I wanted to live in both those worlds. The social and fun life and the careful and secure one. I felt like if I heard the noise, the laughter and the cheers in the apartment next to mine I would somehow be apart of it in some way.

Plus, I was too much of a scaredy cat to ever introduce myself to that group anyways. They weren't exactly gentle looking.

I remembered the first time I met the infamous Stiles Stilinski and how I knew he was going to be trouble from the start.

-Three Years Prior-

"GO DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE, YOU CHAUVINISTIC PIG!" A pretty brunette girl screamed as she ran out of the neighbor's door and huffed her way to the elevator where I had just gotten off. I eyed her nervously for a second, unsure of what to say and shifted my moving box to my hip. I had literally just moved here a little less than an hour ago and things were already getting crazy. My neighbor, who I still had yet to meet, and his girlfriend weren't exactly late sleepers and had been very vocal about their sexual activities through the thin walls.

"A-are you okay?" I asked uncomfortably after a moment. The girl looked to be about my age and she was clearly upset about something. Her hair was a mess and she had mascara streaks staining her pretty face.

The girl's gaze drifted from the neighbors door and then to me, a look of distaste filling her eyes. "I'm fine." She said shortly, still frowning at me when my notorious neighbor poked his head out from the door.

My first thought when I saw Stiles Stilinski was "shit". Like I said before, Stiles was beautiful and sexy and cute all at the same time. I couldn't look away from all of the muscle and the abs that covered his flawless, pale body. It was impossible not to stare.

"It was lovely meeting you too, dear." He smiled charmingly, his gaze barely registering the girl. He was acting so overly casual, as if this girl wasn't looking like she was about to rip off his pretty little face.

The girl's eyes got wide and her face turned a deep red. "YOU FUCKING C-" and before she could finish her freak out the elevator simultaneously closed, pulling the girl and her bra-less figure down to the bottom floor.

I couldn't help but wince. I knew what it was like being that girl. The girl who had a meltdown in front of complete strangers over a guy. It wasn't a pretty look and the memory made me angry. I hadn't even met Stiles Stilinski yet and I knew, I just knew I'd hate him. No self-respecting guy made a girl cry like that. Not ever.

Stiles turned his gaze from the elevator to me and his eyes drifted over my body. Okay, gross. I knew I was good looking. I worked hard to achieve the Lydia Martin style but I had never been checked out so blatantly before. Especially from a guy who just had a girl (who obviously wasn't his girlfriend by the way) leave his apartment so upset. Stiles looked like he wanted to devour me and I felt a sudden urge to slap him and that sexy smirk right off his face.

"Boy, did she know how to make an exit." He joked. I rolled my eyes.

God, he was such an egotistical jackass. "Maybe she was just angry because she was unsatisfied." I said as she turned away from him. I had no interest in rehashing that little encounter. I maneuvered my box to my hip and awkwardly struggled to find the key in my pocket. Once I did, I tried to balance the moving box with my hand and open the huge door.

Stiles must have seen my struggle because he wordlessly grabbed the key from my hand and unlocked the door, motioning for me to enter. I simply nodded at him, thinking this was the end of our unfortunate conversation but Stiles clearly lived by his own rules. "Damn, this is a nice place. I never met the last owner." He said as he sauntered inside and took a seat on the bar table.

I squinted at him. Even though I agreed with the man, it certainly wasn't his place to come inside. He was just a stranger (alas a good looking stranger) but a stranger. "Um, I don't recall inviting you in." I frowned. "And maybe you never met the former owner because he wasn't impressed by your ridiculous nightly conquests making a scene every morning. I mean, I'm pretty sure the whole floor heard that."

Stiles grinned and then had the audacity to laugh at me. "I don't think so, he died before I moved in. I think he actually kicked the bucket in the bedroom. Congratulations, you own a dead guy's home." He joked.

I swallowed nervously. Dead guy? Okay, I was not normally a softy but are you freaking kidding me? I couldn't possibly sleep tonight knowing some old dude died in my room.

"Are you serious?" I asked nervously. I looked up at him purposely and tried to determine if he was lying to me.

Stiles' brown eyes sparkled at me and I knew instantly he was trying to be funny. "I was just yanking your chain, sweet heart. The guy moved out the week before I moved. I'm Stiles Stilinski by the way." He said, extending his arm out to me.

I looked at his hand disgustingly and shook my head. "I know who you are and I'd appreciate if you left my apartment now."

Stiles raised his eyebrows at me. "You're feisty." He laughed again. "I like you. We'll be good friends."

"I doubt it." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest and watching him glide out of the place like he owned it. Man, was this boy trouble.

"Oh, and it was nice meeting you, Lydia Martin." He said, popping his head out of the hallway quickly.

I could feel my eyes widening in response. "H-how did you-? What did you-?" I stuttered.

"I do my research on all of the residents living here. Especially the hot ones. Have a good day now." He smirked and boy was it a hot smirk.

It was the kind of smirk that I had no doubt made normal women drop their panties in a heap of sexual frustration. But I wasn't normal. I was successful, driven and recently heartbroken after a pulled off engagement. I was immune to the Stilinski charm and mark my words when I said he would never, and I mean never, get me into bed with him.

At least, that's what I told myself when I first met him. On several occasions I questioned my sanity for making that promise, but luckily somehow he always proved me right. It wasn't the last time a girl had a meltdown in the hallway from his doing and it wasn't the last time he tried to pick me up.

He was a whole new ball game that I wasn't interested in playing. He was everything that I had purposely avoided in a man and I'd be damned if he ever got to see me squirm. I was looking for my Prince Charming and Stiles Stilinski was far from it.

* * *

**_What did you guys think? Was it any good? Please forgive my stupid grammar mistakes. _**

**_Make sure to review and follow/favorite. I would love to know what you guys think about the prologue_**


	2. Chapter 1: Everyone's Type

**Hey guys! Here is a quick Stydia movie fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Everyone knew Friday night was movie night. It was an unwritten rule within the entire pack, every Friday night no matter what the week's supernatural problem was, the gang would go to Stiles' house to watch a movie. Usually it was a chick flick, what with Kira being a freaking ninja with a sword, Malia with a pair of fangs and Lydia with the voice of a banshee. It was no question who ran the pack and who were simply followers.

Not that the boys minded much really. Scott was so enamored by Kira and Stiles with Lydia that they both had no problem watching some stupid movie.

Isaac on the other hand, did not have the same luxury as the other boys. Malia was the only girl left in the group that was single and Isaac knew better. He would never dare hit on Derek Hale's cousin and the infamous Peter Hale's daughter. She was practically the epitome of off limits and Isaac wouldn't question it. He far too much enjoyed having his head attached to his body thank you very much.

"So it's between the Notebook and 50 First Dates." Kira stated, sitting on Stiles' living room rung and admiring the heavy Romance Section of his movie collection. Ever since he and Lydia became official, Stiles' movie collection had definitely taken a dip for the romantic.

"Well, you all know Stiles and I vote for the Notebook of course." Lydia said smiling at Stiles as she snuggled up to her usual spot next to him on the sofa. She grabbed his hand softly and started drawing little circles on it before she kissed his cheek and nuzzled her head into his neck.

"And anything with Adam Sandler wins my vote." Malia replied, absently chipping her nail polish as she spread herself out completely on her side of the couch. Unlike the rest of the pack, Malia didn't share a seat with anyone. She had a serious skin to skin contact phobia and didn't enjoy snuggling. It was a complete shock to everyone when Stiles went from dating Malia, a girl who hated people, to Lydia who was so hands on.

"I'm with Malia. I'll go insane if I have to watch the Notebook again." Isaac agreed, joining Stiles and Lydia on the opposite side of the couch. He pretended to gag when Stiles took Lydia's hand that was holding his and kissed it. "You two are sick." He snarled.

"We're adorable." Lydia grinned, playfully ruffling up Stiles' messy hair and kissing his forehead, then his nose and his lips.

Kira smiled. "Why don't we compromise and watch 50 First Dates right now and then the Notebook?"

Scott, who been sitting on the floor, looked at Kira in complete awe as if she was a genius for making the suggestion.

"Whatever." Isaac said, rolling his eyes and sinking farther into the couch. "Stop sucking face you two for five fucking minutes and watch the damn movie." He said to Stiles and Lydia who were now kissing passionately as the movie turned on.

"I love kissing you." Stiles grinned when he pulled away from Lydia only to fiddle with her long curls.

Lydia's cheeks flushed in response and she grinned like a mad man. "I love kissing you, too." She said before cupping his warm cheeks and pulling his lips towards her.

Isaac could practically feel the bile rising in his throat. "Okay, now I'm really going to be sick."

* * *

"Look, I'm just saying that if you lost your short term memory Lydia, I would totally be your Adam Sandler." Stiles said as he followed his girlfriend into the kitchen to put away all of the food that hadn't been scavenged through by Malia and Scott.

Lydia smiled. "And all I'm saying is that if I lost my memory, I wouldn't want to date you. That's sad, not romantic." She said, placing some snacks on the counter and turning to face him. "I want to remember you and all of you." She smirked, grabbing the collar of Stiles' shirt and pulling him towards her.

Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He asked, leaning down to place his hands on both sides of the counter, trapping Lydia.

Lydia simply nodded as she touched Stiles' lips with her forefinger and felt an urgent heat rushing through her entire body.

Stiles peeked around the room and smirked. "Hey, we're alone now." He whispered, stating the obvious.

Lydia bit her lip and looked up and down Stiles' body, admiring the view. She been dying to get her hands on him since the evening started and now that they were alone, her patience was running low. She wanted him. She wanted him badly. "And what are you going to do about it, Stilinski?" She said breathlessly.

"Well, I don't know-"Stiles said, dipping his head down and capturing her lips in his roughly. Lydia wasn't the only one itching with desire tonight. Stiles had been good during the whole movie, his breath only hitching when Lydia's hand would graze his thigh or she would whisper something dirty in his ear that he was sure the other werewolves could hear.

But he was also a guy and Lydia was smoking hot.

Lydia's teeth pulled on Stiles' lips urgently, making him groan as he grabbed her hips tightly and pulled him up against her.

Lydia grinned into the kiss as she felt Stiles' want push up against her. "Someone's eager." She breathed out, bucking her hips forward to try to relieve some of the tension in her own lower region. She wrapped her arms around Stiles' neck and deepened the kiss more, her tongue smashing with his in desperation.

Stile growled. "I want you, Lydia. Do you want me?" He asked after a few minutes of kissing. He didn't wait for her to reply as he smoothed his hands down her back and grabbed her ass, working his tongue over her neck. They were chest to chest now, hands grasping for skin and tongues working all over each other's body.

Lydia gasped at Stiles' magnificent tongue. Hot damn, just his voice alone turned her on. "Are you kidding? I always want you." She said honestly, grabbing his face that had been glued to her neck to her swollen lips and kissed him again hungrily.

Stiles groaned. It was a crime really, that it took them so long to get together. They were fucking perfect for each other. They didn't just have sexual chemistry, they had an emotional connection too.

"I love you, Stiles." Lydia said in between kisses, running her fingers up and down his chest.

And with that, Stiles was a goner. He lowered his hands to Lydia's thighs and lifted her up and on the counter. Automatically, Lydia spread her legs so Stiles could shift in between them and kiss her better. She greedily clung to Stiles' chest and pulled his shirt over his head, loving his subtle muscle only she knew existed. She lowered her head to kiss his pecks and the tiny hair that trailed his chest.

Stiles tensed, Lydia's tongue working so much magic on his body that it physically hurt. He shivered slightly when her hair tickled his chest and her mouth started to run sloppy kisses down his happy trail.

"Your turn." Stiles said impatiently, as he pulled Lydia's mouth away from his bare chest and pulled her shirt off and threw it to the floor. He pulled back quickly to admire Lydia's porcelain skin and voluptuous breast, dressed in sexy black lace. "God, you're beautiful." He muttered.

Lydia blushed but before she could say a word, Stiles kissed her fully, moving her mouth open with the flick of his tongue. He slowly moved his hands up from her thighs to her breasts and began massaging them. "I love you."

In response, Lydia pulled Stiles' forearms forward so their chests were touching. She relished the skin to skin contact and warmth Stiles' body ensued.

They continued to kiss, lost in one another's embrace until they heard a voice from the door. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Isaac cursed, flying his hands upward to cover his face.

Stiles immediately broke away from the kiss only to pull himself back and shield Lydia's chest from Isaac's view. "ISAAC!" Stiles screamed, wrapping his arms around Lydia as he quickly looked for something to cover her up with.

"Are you guys serious? We leave for ten minutes and you're already having sex! God, gross." Isaac scowled.

"Isaac, get the hell out of here." Stiles demanded, glaring angrily at him as Lydia buried her head in Stiles' chest.

"I just needed my jacket!" Isaac yelled, gesturing towards the coat that lay at the kitchen table.

Lydia and Stiles simply nodded as Isaac fumbled towards his coat past the partially naked couple.

"Why am I always the one that catches you guys? Jesus, I need new friends." Isaac mumbled, leaving the kitchen as fast as he could.

When the door slammed shut, Lydia burst into laughter. "I can't believe that just happened, again." She said, covering her face in embarrassment.

Stiles shrugged. "He should really learn to knock."

"Some movie night." Lydia said, pulling Stiles into her arms.

"Some movie night." He repeated.

* * *

**Was it terrible? Should I never write a kissing scene again? People comment!**


	3. Chapter 2: Sanctuary

The hospital was my sanctuary. It was the only place where I went from a nervous, perfectionist to a confident superhero. It was where I belonged. I didn't have time to freak out or over think my choices. Every minute I wasted, every minute I over analyzed, I was putting someone's life at risks. It was the only place I trusted my instincts and nothing else.

I'm not saying it was an easy job. When people come to us, there's usually a lot of blood, a lot of tears and the occasional screams. They aren't in the best shape and it's my job to either save their lives or relieve some of their pain for the time being.

Sometimes, I can't do anything to save them. Sometimes, I'm the missing puzzle piece. Regardless, I never give up. I never stop trying to save these people no matter what.

I remember the first time I lost a patient. He was an old man, suffered a heart attack earlier and had been in and out of conscious for a few hours. He had a lot of children and grandchildren and when he passed silently away in the heap of a painless sleep, I remember bracing myself to tell the oldest daughter.

I watched as I devastated her with a few simple words and saw the way the light left her face. She grabbed me with her arms, pulling me into a crushing hug as if I was family and all I could do was press tighter into her and pray I didn't break down.

That night after my shift, I crashed into my bed still wearing my nursing clothes and cried myself to sleep.

It was the hardest thing I had ever done in my life and I went into work the next day with the intentions of quitting. I didn't think it was possible for me to ever get use to watching people fall apart, physically or mentally. I didn't think I ever wanted to get used to it.

That following day, I helped someone bring a life into the world and watched a war veteran finally wake up from his comma. I saw a breakthrough in an otherwise bleak world of grey and I knew I couldn't quit. I knew I was meant to be here.

Somehow I was able to adjust to my job and I actually got good at giving bad news. I was the shoulder the loved ones cried on, the guide through the medical terms and definitions and sometimes the glue that fixed a family. It was the hardest, must grueling and rewarding job I'd ever do in my life.

Nursing isn't easy. It's not for the weak at heart. You truly have to be a strong person to do what I do.

* * *

"So I hear Dr. Francis asked you out again," Meredith said to me one morning in the break room during my break. Meredith Walker was a fellow ER nurse and currently my one and only friend in New Jersey. She was short and skinny, with big eyes and a tuff of short brown hair. She wasn't a model by anyone's standards but when you looked into her eyes, her brilliant blue eyes, you knew she was beautiful inside and out. She was smartest woman I had ever met, with a charming way about her that made it impossible not to love her and an undeniable strength that helped her in our line of work.

"He did," I said simply, taking a sip of my black coffee.

Meredith raised her eyebrows. "And? What did you say?" she asked happily.

I frowned. "I said no."

"NO?! Again, Lydia really? It's like the third time he's asked you out. What are you waiting for?" she said tiredly. If it wasn't obvious already, Meredith was rooting for a Lydia and Dr. Francis pair up.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

Dr. Francis was one of the leading doctors at the hospital. He was tall and buff, with the typical superman attitude. He had short curly blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes that were prettier than mine. He was smart and funny and clearly smitten with me. He was everyone's office crush and one of New Jersey's hottest bachelors.

On paper, we were perfect for each other. We both were in the medical field, had wealthy parents and prestigious goals, but I was still reluctant to go out with him. The hospital was my home and he was my boss. If somehow we didn't work out or we broke up, things at work would get really awkward really fast and I wasn't sure if I was willing to jeopardize anything yet.

"Sure you don't," she said skeptically. "He's not going to wait forever, you know? Pretty soon he's going to lose interests in your cute little ass and move on. Better catch him while you can, babe."

"I just don't know if I'm ready quite yet. It's only been a few years since the whole Jackson fiasco," I shivered. Ugh, just the mention of my ex-finance brought out the bad memoires.

"Lydia Martin, you listen here-"

Before Meredith could continue in her lecture, there was a knock on the door.

"Hi ladies," Dr. Francis said, his smile complete with a set of dimples (yes, this grown man had dimples) on each cheek.

"Hey Dr. Francis," I said casually, as if we hadn't just been talking about him.

Dr. Francis' smile grew wider. "Lydia, please call me Todd. I hate feeling so stuffy," he joked.

I couldn't help but blush. Man, was this guy a charmer. "Of course, Todd."

"Thank you. Anyways, I'm sorry to interrupt your break ladies but we just got a call. We've got a new patient coming in five minutes and we'll probably need the extra hands," he said, purposely eyeing me.

"We'll be right there," Meredith said seriously.

Todd nodded and smiled at me one more time before walking down the hallway.

Meredith let out a short chuckle and shook her head.

"What?" I said tiredly. Meredith always seemed to see more to a story than I ever did and I was secretly dying to know what she was thinking.

"Dr. Francis, or Todd to you, totally wants to bang you," she joked.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to argue because arguing with Meredith was like trying to talk a deaf man. No matter how loud you got, how frustrated you were, she simply pretended not to hear you. "Let's go," I said as I poured my coffee in the sink and headed out of the break room.

"Patient's name?" I said, grabbing the man's medical record from the nurse.

"Something Stilinski. His first names like impossible to pronounce," she said.

I felt my stomach flop. Oh no, it can't be the same...it's not…..

"WE'VE GOT A VICTIM WITH A GUN SHUT WOUND TO THE LEFT THIGH. POSSIBLE SHATTERED RIBS FOUR, FIVE AND SIX. POSTIVE SKULL FRACTURE. "A paramedic yelled as a few nurses took the man who lay on the gurney.

I couldn't breathe when I saw him. What was once a beautiful, charming, and notorious face was covered in blood and swollen almost beyond recognition. I was frozen in place, suddenly feeling my empty stomach turn repeatedly. What had happened to him? He was fine a few hours ago.

Meredith grabbed my arm, shaking me from my fog and looked at me, eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

No. No, I wasn't okay. "T-that's….that's….I know him. I know that man. His names Stiles. Stiles Stilinski."

* * *

_**Cliffhanger much? What did you guy's think? Do you like Meredith in this story? Special thanks to Nicole and Roffogoble1225! **_

_**Please take some time to review/comment.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Uninvited Visitors

_**Special thanks to: thesuperiorshipper, TeenWolf24, imashuckingwolf0728 (shucking? Did you read the maze runner?! Lol #fangirlmoment), Ashlyn and Guest! You all are freaking amazing.**_

_**Chapter 3: Uninvited Visitors**_

* * *

"That's Stiles. Stiles Stilinski," I whispered. What on earth had happened to him? A few hours ago he was still a happy, cocky asshole and now he looked like someone who was ran over by a bus.

"Okkaayy. Am I supposed to know who that is?" Meredith asked seriously. "Lydia, are you okay to work with him?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. It was one thing to have random patients, people you don't know depending on you, but once you knew the person, once you saw them on their good days, everything changes. The lines between professional and personal get crossed.

"Because I can always get another nurse to do it and you know how stupid they are," she joked. That was Meredith, subconsciously always pulling you back into reality.

"No, I can do it. I'm Lydia Martin for Christ sakes," I said, standing up straighter and marching over to help.

* * *

Stiles had been shot in the upper left thigh, inches away from his femoral artery. He several broken ribs and a skull fracture. He had lost a lot of blood on the way over to the hospital and had been in and out of consciousness several times. During the chaotic world that was nursing, I gathered up enough information to assume that he had been in a fight and the man that had attacked him was also being cared for by another section of the staff. Quickly after he arrived, we had to get him into surgery to remove the bullet to his thigh due to possible infection and send him to get a brain scan.

After Stiles went into surgery I barely had enough time to breathe before I saw a familiar crooked jaw running to the front desk.

"Hi! Um, I'm here for Stiles Stilinski. Well, except his first names not actually Stiles and I can't tell you his real name because I promised him I wouldn't!" the man said quickly to the woman at the desk.

Following him from the entrance was the rest of Scooby Doo gang which included the guy with the scarfs and the hairy man. In addition to the men, the familiar blonde I saw regularly at Stiles' apartment came running in as well with a tall black man who I had seen a few times at the apartment in tow. There was also a really pretty brunette who followed them into the hospital and went straight for the man at the desk.

When she reached him, she silently took his hand and whispered something in his ear. The man responded with a nod as his eye's remained glued to the woman at the desk who was searching for Stiles' file.

"We have no history of a "Stiles Stilinski" on file," she said looking at the group as if they were idiots.

"Of course you don't. We told you his real name wasn't Stiles," The hairy man growled angrily.

I knew by the way the desk nurse had rolled her eyes and how the curvaceous blonde had lunged at her that it was my time to step in. I walked as confidently as I could to the group and put my hand on the desk. "Hi, I'm Lydia Martin. I was one of the ER nurses that worked on Stiles when he came in. If you all wouldn't mind following me this way," I said, gesturing to one of the hallways which lead to a waiting room. I couldn't help but notice how attractive all of these people were. They were seriously the best looking gang in town and I lived next to their hangout.

Once we reached the waiting room, I turned to look at all of them and spoke as gently as I could. "Stiles Stilinski came in about half an hour ago. He had a bullet lodged in his upper left thigh and several broken ribs. He has stiches to lower lip and forehead and a skull fracture during the attack."

"Jesus christ Stiles," The man with the scarfs muttered painfully. "Cora's gonna kill him," the hairy guy added.

"He just got into surgery about twenty minutes ago and after that we'll have to monitor his concussion he received due to the skull fracture. I will notify you all as soon as I receive any updates on his status."

"Thank you," the man from the front desk whispered. My heart broke when I looked into his eyes. No man who looked like him should ever be so sad.

"He'll be fine," I tried to reassure as I took a step back and started to walk away.

About an hour later I was discussing with a newer nurse how to properly prepare bandages for a third degree burn when a soft hand tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hi, Lydia. My name's Allison Argent and my boyfriend, Scott McCall and the rest of the gang were wondering when you thought Stiles would possibly be out of surgery?" she asked sweetly.

"I…" I was completely speechless. Boyfriend? I just assumed she was one of Stiles' midnight wonders. Boy, was I wrong. "It should be another twenty minutes," I swallowed.

"Thank you," she smiled halfheartedly as she walked away from me. When she walked up to her boyfriend (who had been passing around the waiting room for half an hour), she touched his shoulder and whispered to him again. Then, she pulled him into a tight hug to which he returned fully.

Next to him, I could see the blonde sitting in the waiting room chairs with her head on the black guy's shoulder. She was also holding the guy with the scarfs' hand and whispering to both of them.

The only person who wasn't seeking comfort in another was the buff, burly guy who sat stoic in the stiff chairs. He was clearly older than the rest of the group and way less emotional.

I couldn't help but be envious of Stiles in that moment (even though he was in surgery right now with a possible brain injury). He was surrounded by people that loved him and cared about him. People who refused to leave his side. He was someone worth missing.

* * *

A few hours later Stiles was finally out of surgery and able to have visitors. He was still tired, still in and out of consciousness but he was never alone. Scott never left his side. Most of the pack left several hours later after stopping by to see Stiles but Scott remained glued to his seat in the hospital. Eventually, Allison had to drag him out of the room around eight o'clock to get some dinner and Stiles was finally left alone.

I had been done with my shift for about an hour when I decided to walk check on him. I knew that I shouldn't, that there really wasn't a reason for me to do it, but I couldn't help it. I felt this urge make sure he was okay.

One of his current nurses was standing outside his room, checking his file when I approached her. "How's he doing?" I asked casually.

The older nurse sighed. "He's okay, considering. Dr. Francis wants to get him down for an MRI in the next few hours."

I nodded. The biggest concern now that Stiles was done with his surgery was his skull fracture. The doctors wanted to make sure that he wasn't face possible brain damage from the assault. "Do you….can I…..um, do you mind if I see him?" I stuttered. I usually wasn't someone to get flustered but then again I usually wasn't dealing with patients I knew.

The nurse just smiled at me and gestured to the door. "Don't mind me. That boy's a charmer. Even with a busted lip, he's got the looks," she joked.

Stiles was awake when I entered the room. His leg was covered in a cast and ribs were covered in bandages. Even though his lip was still really swollen and he a nasty bruise covering his right eye, he looked significantly better than he did upon arrival.

"Well, Mr. Stilinski what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" I asked.

Stiles turned to look at me from the T.V. and grinned. "Lydia? I didn't know you worked here?"

"Yep. I'm an ER nurse. You should consider yourself pretty lucky Stiles," I said awkwardly. For some reason I didn't know what to do with my hands anymore. Should I fold them together like a professional nurse would do? I'm not exactly his nurse though. Should I place them on my hips? But I don't want to look bored. Ah screw it, I'm just going to cross my arms because I should by hating him right now. "What were you thinking chasing after a guy with a gun?"

Stiles simply shrugged his broad shoulders in response. "The guy was trying to steal money."

I frowned. For someone so good looking, he was pretty stupid. "So? Who cares about a few hundred dollars? You didn't have to fight the guy for it."

"It was more than a few hundred dollars and I should care considering I own the bar he was trying to rob."

Wait a second, what? "You own a bar? But you're so young?" I said in shock. Thinking back, I shouldn't be that surprised really. He was gone all times of the day and he always seemed to be a night owl.

Stiles tried to smirk but couldn't fully commit to it due to his stiches. "Yeah, well you're pretty young to be a nurse."

I rolled my eyes. I hated it when people looked at me and thought I was incapable of my job because of my age. I was better at being a nurse then some of the forty year olds in this place. "I'm old enough to be certified if that's what you're implying," I spit back.

Stiles chuckled. "I wasn't. I was just making a point," he replied smoothly.

I looked at him in surprise for a second. He was smarter than I had given him credit for. He knew how to dish it out and take it, which was more than I could say for most guys I knew. "It was still stupid of you."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me. I seriously thought Derek was going to punch me when I woke up," he joked.

I was just about to ask which was one of the guys was Derek when a short, familiar chick with dark brown hair came storming into the room.

"What the hell were you thinking, Stilinski?" she asked angrily as she got right into his face.

"Cora, I-"

"Shut up, Stiles. How many times have I told you to get your firearms license?" she demanded. Even though the girl was short, she was extremely loud and intimidating. I was pretty sure she was going to wake some of the patients.

"Ma'am, if you would please-"

"Was I talking to you?" the girl yelled at me. I instantly shuddered back in response. Yeah, she was scary and I wasn't willing to push my luck with her.

"Cora, calm down. You don't have to be a bitch about it." Stiles groaned as he tried to sit up better in the hospital bed.

Cora immediately took a step towards him and I involuntarily winced. Stiles was clearly in pain and all he wanted to do was help this girl.

Stiles took her hand in his and smiled at her lopsidedly. "I'm okay, really."

Cora bit her lip and frowned at him. "I'm still pissed at you. You can't do shit like that to me, Stiles." she whispered weakly, adamantly making me confused. One minute this girl was ready to commit murder and the next she looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry," Stiles replied softly as he brushed his thumb over her hand.

Cora continued to hold his hand as she pulled a seat behind her next to Stiles' bed. "You better be, you asshole. I was worried sick today at work."

I felt really uncomfortable watching this whole thing knowing what I knew about Stiles. Cora didn't exactly seem like the kind of girl who let guys step out on her, so why was she with Stiles of all people? "I really hate to interrupt but visitation hours are over." I said slightly guilty.

Cora looked up at me angrily for a moment, her eyes glassy with tears. "I'm family. Check his file."

Stiles nodded his agreement before he smiled at me. "Thanks for stopping bye, Lydia. It was nice of you to see me."

I watched in disgusts as Cora leaned over and kissed Stiles' head, whispering something in his ear that made him laugh.

I didn't know why I cared so much that she was close enough to him to be considered family. Maybe it because as a woman I should want to warn other girls of Stiles' dangerous ways or maybe it was because she was so nasty to me.

Either way, I wasn't thrilled that they were couple and for reasons that I would never say out loud, I wasn't happy that she kissed him.

* * *

_**Did you like the chapter? How was Meredith? I hope you liked her because she will continue to be a prominent character in the story.**_

_**We meet the pack finally! Unfortunately, Kira and Malia are not in this story even though I do love them in the actual series. I wanted to bring back Boyd and Erica because I feel like they mix well with the group and I don't read enough stories about them. And of course, Allison is alive and well in this story. You didn't think I'd forget about her did you?**_

_**Anyways, I'm rambling! Please, please, please take the time to review and follow.**_

_**SNEAK PEEK FOR CHAPTER 4: Stiles leaves Lydia tongue-tied after a surprising encounter at the hospital.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Wordless

**Chapter 4: Wordless **

**Please review, favorite and follow my tumblr "mslydiastilinski"**

* * *

Stiles was a popular specimen in the hospital. Most of the single nurses and even some of married ones for that matter, couldn't stop talking about the cute pale boy with big brown eyes and high cheek bones. He was like a hot new piece of real estate and we were all bidding for his affection.

When the break room wasn't filled with gossip about Stiles' looks, it was about his attractive group of friends and his bossy girlfriend. Turns out, I wasn't the only person Cora wasn't fond of. Most of the nurses either hated her or were afraid of her, sometimes both.

It was almost funny really, to see how the nurses would fall into themselves when dealing with a screaming Cora, demanding to know about Stiles' condition. She wasn't exactly a patient person and the nurses often got lost in her 'take no prisoner attitude'.

I had to hand it to the girl though, Stiles wasn't nearly as flirty with other chicks when she was around. Even though he was still a cheating bastard, he almost seemed to respect her. I know, it was ironic.

Fortunately for Stiles, his concussion wasn't bad and his leg was healing relatively well considering the bullet tore through heavy muscle tissue. He still had to go through extensive physical therapy and wear a cast for the next few weeks, but he was all around healthy. Secretly, it made me smile knowing he'd be out of the game for a while though.

Due to his quick recovery, Stiles was moved from the OR to the hospital ward where the rest of the patients were sent to recover from injuries or surgeries. That meant that my somehow explainable visits were no longer necessary and considered creepy now.

I didn't really know why I even cared about how Stiles was doing to be honest. It was like we had some kind of tether binding us together and I just felt this need to make sure he was okay. Every night for the last two weeks after my shift I would stop by his room and silently read his file. I just had to make sure he was progressing in his physical therapy and healing the way he should. I didn't want to ask any of the other nurses about his care because I couldn't afford to subject myself to that kind of humiliation. Sure, I could always just ask Stiles how he's doing but then that might give him an excuse to talk to me and I didn't want that either.

If there was just some way I could watch him from afar without being creepy I would totally do it. I wanted to protect, yet destroy everything that was Stiles Stilinski.

It was definitely fair to say our relationship was complicated.

"Hey, Lydia. It's your dad. Call me when you get this. Love you, bye," I heard from my phone as I walked out of the elevator to my apartment after a long day at work. I wasn't exactly in the best of moods after my shift at the hospital and receiving a call from my dad just topped it off.

I was still staring at my phone when I felt a body slam into my side, forcibly pushing me backwards. "Whoa, watch it!" I yelled at the familiar man. Wait, I knew him. I had seen him every day at the hospital for the past two weeks. "Scott?"

"Lydia? I'm so sorry about that. I was a little preoccupied," he said, gesturing to the stack of magazines he was carrying. "I didn't know you lived here."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. And yeah, I've lived here for about three years now."

Scott winced. "Oh god, I should be apologizing to you more then. I didn't know you lived here! That's really embarrassing, actually. You've probably heard all of us being a bunch of assholes, haven't you?"

"No, just Stiles." I blurted and instantly regretted it. Scott and Stiles were clearly close. I probably shouldn't be shooting out insults at his friend.

But Scott simply laughed. "Yeah, well Stiles can be pretty loud. I'll make sure to tell him that the next time I see him,"

My eyes widened. "Oh god, please don't!"

"I'm joking," he smiled. "I know Stiles isn't the ideal neighbor."

You have no idea. Stiles was definitely not made to live in small places. His voice wouldn't allow it. I looked at Scott for a moment and tilted my head when I noticed the playboy magazines. I lifted an eyebrow. "I didn't take you as a Playboy fan."

Scott's face turned bright red. "There not….I'm not…..these are…There Stiles', not mine," he stuttered. "Allison would kill me if I owned these. I just thought Stiles deserved some entertainment, you know? He's so bored at the hospital."

I really didn't know but I was willing to pretend. Besides, Scott seemed like such a nice guy and I didn't want him to be flustered. "So how long have you and Stiles known each other?" I asked curiously.

Scott smiled. "Since we were five. We're best friends."

Now that surprised me. "Really? Wow, you two just seem so different. You're so you and Stiles is so….."

"Stiles?" Scott laughed.

I blushed. "What I meant is that you just seem so well put together and Stiles just seems so...all over the place. He owns a bar, Scott. You don't seem like someone who would hang out with a guy who owns a bar," I explained.

"Well to be fair, he didn't own a bar when we were five," Scott grinned. "I don't really know. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't have everything put together. My life's pretty hectic right now but whose isn't? Stiles has just always been my best friend. He's a good guy, even though he makes stupid decisions sometimes."

I didn't pretend to understand what he was referring to but I could only guess it had to do with the many ladies in his life. "Well, I can't argue with you on that. I should probably get inside. I've got a long day at the hospital tomorrow."

Scott nodded. "Yeah I should get going, too. Stiles will be pissed with me if he has to fall asleep to the weather channel again. Good night, Lydia."

"Good night, Scott."

The next week the whole break room was buzzing with the news that Stiles was being released. Some nurses were sad to see him and his friends go but others were excited to get rid of the chaotic tornado that was Cora. Last I heard, her brother (who turned out to be the hairy guy named Derek) had to hold her back from slapping a younger nurse when she let Stiles talk her into giving him full roam of the hospital during his rest time. A few hours into his adventure, he had missed his physical therapy appointment and had refused to go back to his room when the nurses had asked him to. He was like a stubborn child refusing to leave a candy store, except he was the hospital being stupid and refusing the medical care he needed.

Eventually, they ended up having to call a pissed of Cora to come talk some sense into him and the situation just escalated from there. Apparently, Cora had freaked out on the younger nurse and had caused a scene in the maternity ward of the hospital where Stiles was. Long story short, the nurse had quit her job at the end of the day and Cora was to never step foot in the Maternity Ward ever again.

"You hear the news?" Meredith asked me as she washed her hands.

I absently handed her another coffee and shrugged. "Yep, Stiles Stilinski is being checked out today. I'm betting money I'll see some these girl's cry."

Meredith shook her head. "Doubt it. Did you see his girlfriend? Girl's crazy. Still he was kinda cute."

I scoffed in response.

"What, you don't think so?" Meredith laughed.

"I do and so does everyone else. What about you? Did you find him oh' so yummy?" I joked half seriously. I really hoped she wouldn't say yes because then I may have to gouge her eyes out in my dreams.

Meredith shrugged. "He was okay, I guess. I was more into the guy with the scarfs."

I gave her a look and she smiled.

"What can I say? I've got eyes and a working vagina. You seriously can't tell me that you can look at that group of people and not find one of them bang-able . They're all like freaken supermodels," she said spitefully.

I didn't answer her as I took one more sip of my coffee and put it into the sink. "I should get back to work. Have you ever noticed how much time we spend drinking coffee?" I asked.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Hey! I save people for a living. I deserve some time to drink a damn coffee."

A few hours later, I was going over a patient's file at the front office when I heard a distinctive laugh behind me. I turned around to see Stiles in a wheel chair with the familiar blonde pushing his forward.

When he saw me staring at him he smiled. "Hey, Lydia! Do you have a second?" he asked hopefully.

"Not really."

Stiles didn't even flinch. "Well good because I don't really care. Erica told me it was the polite thing to say, so I said it." He smirked, looking up at the blonde who was rolling her eyes.

"I'll go see if Boyd's car is here. Do me a favor and don't be a pig, Stilinski." She said as she pranced out the door.

Stiles clapped his hands in excitement. "Good, now that she's gone we can get down to business."

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. What was this boy about to do?

"I just wanted to thank you," Stiles sighed.

I stopped breathing. What did he say? "I….um….I"

"You and the other nurses were great when I came in. I was actually really scared and you all calmed me down. Thank you for taking care of me. I know it's just your job and that you hate but you still deserve to know that I am undoubtedly grateful for your care."

Wow. That was way more than I was expecting to hear.

"I should go. Erica's giving me the finger right now. Thank you again, Lydia." he waved as he rolled his wheel chair out the entrance.

My eyes followed him out the door as my mouth remained open. I normally wasn't a speechless girl but for some reason whenever Stiles or his friends were around, I became a big old softy.

I hated it.

I hated the way they made my brain hurt and did things I didn't understand.

Most of all, I hated how Stiles Stilinski had just made my heart stop with a few simple words.


	6. Chapter 5: Who Are You

**_Special thanks to: Guest(s), Anon and Nicole for taking the time to review. You guys are awesome._**

* * *

I hadn't seen Stiles in a week since our weird one-sided conversation. As far as I knew, he was still on lock down since the accident and was living with a bodyguard at all times. It was much quieter now. Stiles wasn't exactly a mobile Lothario anymore so the scheduled morning fiascos were less prominent. I had to admit, it was strange not seeing the daily train wreck creep out of his door with a rumpled dress and smeared makeup.

I could tell Stiles wasn't handling the isolation very well. Sometimes I could hear him arguing with his friends or letting out strings of profanities when he dropped something. I couldn't imagine being the ball of energy that was Stiles and not being able to do stuff for myself. The boy was probably going insane.

"Just eat the damn food, Stiles!" I heard a man scream one night in Stiles' apartment.

"No, Isaac. It's freaken gluten free. Do you know what that means?!" Stiles yelled.

"Stiles, if you don't eat the fucking food in the next five minutes I'm gonna have Derek come over and rip your throat out. With his teeth," Isaac warned.

Stiles shrieked. "Are you threatening me?!"

And thus a thirty minute argument occurred between Stiles and his friend where at some point they both ended their friendship and threatened each other's lives.

It was strange to hear about such a relationship. Growing up, I never had friends. I mean I was popular because I confident and knew how to dress well. People pretended to like me in order to get something and I wasn't stupid enough to believe that they actually cared about me. I wasn't used to seeing people be so loyal to each other even when they disagreed on stuff. I wasn't used to the selfless love that I saw between Stiles and his friends.

I wondered if he knew how truly lucky he was.

I was contemplating calling my father back after his disastrous voicemail one evening when I remembered I had forgotten to get the mail for a few days. Considering I was a nurse and my job required me to remember important details, I was always terrible about getting the mail. One time I was so busy I forgot to make a car payment and woke up to my car being tolled. For some reason, mail just wasn't a priority of mine. Like ever.

I had made my way down the hallway to the apartment's joined mailboxes when I saw Stiles fumbling with his keys and cursing as he struggled to unlock his mailbox.

"You need some help there?" I laughed.

Stiles jumped in surprise and his mail went flying to the floor. "SHIT, Lydia! You can't sneak up on people like that!" he yelled.

I simply watched in amusement as Stiles angled his crutches awkwardly and tried to bend down to pick up his mail.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, the nurse in me is demanding that I help," I sighed as I walked over to him and picked up the fallen papers.

"I don't need help," Stiles muttered angrily.

I laughed again. "Yeah, you do. Just shut up and follow me." I demanded, walking past him in his crutches and towards his apartment.

"Keys?" I asked at his door.

Stiles smirked in response. "Back pocket," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes. "There is as much woman in me as there is nurse and I will not hesitate to kick you in the balls for being a pig," I spit back.

"Point taken," Stiles said simply, grabbing his eyes and throwing them to me.

When I opened the door and walked in my jaw dropped. Stiles' apartment was nothing like I had pictured it.

What I thought would be a flashy, fancy, party place was a simple, charismatic, and all around home-y place. When you stepped in, you were immediately in the living room and to the left was the kitchen. He had a small futon couch in front of his family size TV and a wooden dining room table behind it. The right wall was filled with windows that overlooked the park below and there was a large desk next to his TV.

"I'm just going to go through these," Stiles said, grabbing the mail and walking over to the counter that separated the kitchen and living room.

"Nice place you have here," I said in awe. This place was nothing like the showy resident who occupied the space.

"Thanks," Stiles said casually, looking around for a second.

My hand fell on the misplaced leather recliner in the room and I frowned. Everything about this place was soft. From the charming knick knacks to the pictures strewn across the bookshelf next to the desk, so why was this odd piece of furniture here?

"That's Derek's," Stiles said, gesturing to the chair.

"I thought you lived alone."

"Oh, I do but the gang's over here enough that they actually started buying furniture for themselves," Stiles smiled. "What can I say? It's the party place."

I shrugged. "It's pretty small to be a party place."

Stiles' face scrunched up in mock distaste. "Ouch, that hurt."

I laughed as I moved around the apartment, gazing at all of the pictures of Stiles and his friends. My eyes fell on an older picture of a much younger Stiles and a couple I could only assume were his parents. "Is this your mom and dad?" I asked Stiles from across the room.

Stiles stopped going through the mail and nodded at the picture. "Yep, that's my ma and my pops."

My fingers grazed the picture of the pretty older women. "You look so much like your mom," I smiled. "Are you and your parents close?"

Stiles shifted uncomfortably for a moment and looked at the picture again. "We were. They um….They died when I was fifteen. Drunk driver at the wheel."

Holy shit. "I'm so sorry, Stiles."

He shrugged in response. "Don't be. It was a long time ago."

I winced. Wow, did things just get awkward. This was the first actual conversation we've ever had outside the hospital and I totally just made things uncomfortable.

"Do you want some coffee?" Stiles suddenly asked me.

I looked at my watch. "It's four o'clock in the afternoon."

Stiles smiled. "So? Since the Docs got me on all of that pain medication, they won't let me take any Adderall anymore. Do you know how hard that is?!"

I laughed. "You could always try sleeping you know."

"Please, I haven't been able to sleep since I was a kid," Stiles frowned.

I wanted to ask him more about that, wanted to know more about his parents and his job but before I got the chance Stiles' phone rang.

Stiles checked the caller and sighed. "Shit, I should probably get that."

"Oh, yeah of course," I said nervously.

"Thanks," he smiled as he accepted the call and turned his head away to talk to the caller.

"Hey, Caitlynn. No, I'm not busy. You're wearing what? Oh….."

Okay. Gross. "I should probably go," Nice conversation officially over.

Stiles turned to look at me. "No, you don't have too. Just um, give me a second," he said hastily.

I shook my head in annoyance. "I didn't come here to socialize with you, Stiles. I just wanted to make sure you didn't collapse on the floor or something," I replied angrily.

He didn't say anything as I opened the door and left. He didn't tell me to wait up or apologize for the interruption.

It wasn't like I was expected him to do it anyways. I was being stupid and immature for thinking I was wrong about him.

Stiles wasn't the guy you married. He was the guy you dated before you married Mr. Perfect and I had dated enough guys like him to last me a lifetime.

* * *

_**It's been a while right?! I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner but school has begun my friends. I will continue to post each chapter as soon as I can.**_

_**Please, please, please review! I love hearing what you guys think about the story thus far!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Dad

_**Special thanks to: Kaila, Nicole, Guest and abusemelissax0 for reviewing. You guys are awesome.**_

* * *

Some people run when their stressed, some people read.

I on the other hand, eat. Whether it's from a long day at the hospital or an argument with my mother, the best way I handle stress is to wash down a whole chocolate cake by myself with a cup of 2% milk.

Yes, I admit it's not the healthiest way to handle my problems but it's the only way that I can properly function without have a breakdown. Plus, I bought a treadmill so now after I drown my sorrows in food, I can run my ass off for a few hours too.

I was walking into my apartment after a particularly stressful day at the hospital with a box of pizza in hand when I noticed my apartment door slightly open.

I immediately began to think of the worse scenario possible. What if I had a murderer in my house? What if they killed me and tried to steal my pizza?

I grabbed the baseball bat I had behind a coat hanger and slowly opened the door. I was not going to die tonight. Not after a pregnant chick puked on me at work today.

No, when I kicked the bucket it was going to be after I went bungee jumping off the highest tower. It would be after I ate a triple cheese burger from McDonald's and sang karaoke without worrying who was listening. I would only die after I finally told off everyone who let me down and smiled when I had finally farted in public.

Whoever this intruder was, he was seriously misjudging my lack of personal achievement.

"Hello?" I yelled from across the hall as I turned on the lights and made my way further into the apartment.

"If you're an intruder you should know I own a Taser and I'm not afraid to use it." I lied.

The floorboards creaked behind me and I spun around and screamed as I ran into the intruder. "AHHHHH!"

"AHHHH!" The man shrieked.

Wait a second, I knew that voice. I grew up with that voice. "Wait, DAD?" I breathed out in shock.

"Lydia!" he whispered in confusion.

I threw my head back in frustration and covered my face. "What the hell are you doing here? And why were the lights off?!"

My father scratched his head and yawned. "I was trying to sleep until you so rudely interrupted me. Lydia, it's ten at night. What are you doing up and out on a weekday?" he asked as if I was twelve years old.

My father was like that now. Even though he wasn't there for me when I was a child, when I turned eighteen he magically wanted to be in my life again. As happy as I was to see him wanting to be an active member in my world, I couldn't help but be angry that now he decided was the right time to be a parent. I didn't need a father anymore. I was twenty-five years old. What I needed was a father back when I was nine.

"I was working at the hospital, Dad. You still haven't told me what you're doing here." I said, even though I knew fully well why he had stopped by. Whenever my father visited, he always had a new girlfriend on his shoulder or a pending divorce on it's way. Since I knew he was currently seeing a twenty-something year old model, I could only guess he was newly engaged again.

"Well, I have some news…..Karen and I are getting married!" he said excitedly.

Now that my poor father was older and the ladies weren't streaming in two by two, he felt the sudden need to settle down. At first I had thought it was some kind midlife crisis but even after my father's second divorce, he continued to date and get married. Eventually I learned that a little earlier in his fifties he had had a cancer scare and for a few weeks he thought he was dying. Apparently the traumatic events had finally pushed my father into the one woman world and he was determined to meet his everlasting love.

The problem was my father wasn't exactly looking for the type of woman that wanted to settle down. He was interested in the much younger, prettier generation and in return his marriages didn't last long. He had been married three times since my mother and with each added marriage their time together got shorter and shorter.

Nevertheless, my father still remained optimistic about finding his epic love and stealing her heart away, so I didn't bother reminding him of his age or his bank count anymore.

"Dad, that's-"

"Lydia, are you alright? I heard screaming?" Stiles suddenly yelled from outside my door.

I rubbed my temple in frustration and sighed loudly. "Yeah, I'll be right there," I responded.

My father's eyes lit up in response. "I'll get it!" he said happily.

"No!" I said, pointing at him. "You, sit down. I'll be right back."

"But I want to-"

"DAD no," I growled as I walked over to the front door. I quickly brushed my hair down and smoothed out my clothes as I braced myself for an unpleasant encounter with my neighbor. "Hey-"

"Are you okay?!" he asked worriedly.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just got scared. Hey, you're not using crutches!"

Stiles' eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he realized what I saying. "Oh! Yep. Got rid of them last week," he smiled as he starting doing an embarrassing happy dance. "Wait, what do you mean you got scared?"

Before I could explain, I suddenly felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "Lydia, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend," my dad said sweetly from behind my shoulder.

Crap. Major, major crap. "Dad, I thought I told you to sit down," I said through clenched teeth.

My father shrugged. "You did but I heard a male's voice and I just wanted to make sure you weren't getting mugged or something," he said worriedly.

I rolled my eyes. My mother and my father both thought I was some kind of delicate doll who couldn't handle herself in the big city. They thought it was a dangerous place and that a girl like me had no place living in it.

Stiles laughed at my father. "Lydia? Getting mugged? She'd probably kick a guy in the nards before he even set foot in her apartment."

I bit my lip in order to stop the smile that was emerging on my face. Stiles just complemented me….I think. "Thank you?" I said questioningly.

Stiles looked at my father and then at me and then back at my father. He pushed his hand out towards my dad and grinned. "Stiles Stilinski, sir."

My dad gave me a strange look and then shook Stiles' hand. "What kind of name is Stiles?" he asked curiously.

Stiles shrugged, clearly not offending by my father's vague question. "It's a nickname. My real name is a mystery that even your daughter, Lydia doesn't know."

"Aww, I see. And your relationship with my daughter is….."

"We're neighbors." I said quickly.

"Friends." Stiles counteracted.

I raised an eyebrow at Stiles. "Really?"

"Besties." Stiles winked.

I could practically feel the vomit rising in my throat when my father laughed. "You're funny," he said to Stiles. "Phillip Martin, but you can call me Phil."

My eyes bulged at the request. My father never let people call him by his real name, let alone someone he just met.

Stiles clapped his hands together as he took a step past me into the apartment and smiled. "Okay Phil, so what embarrassing stories can you tell me about Lydia when she was a kid?" he asked.

I groaned. Oh my god. Was this really happening? Was my father really becoming friends with my mortal sexy enemy?

Could things get any worse?

The answer was yes. Definitely yes. For two hours straight my father divulged into humiliating stories about my youth to Stiles and all I could do was drown myself in pity and cake.

He told the story about the time I was eight and I threw up on Santa at the mall, the time I got caught skinny dipping when I was sixteen and most recently, the time I accidently took the wrong plane home and ended up in Alaska.

It was horrible.

Around midnight, Stiles sighed loudly and made a big production of stretching his arm as he got off the couch to leave the apartment. "Wow, look at the time! I should probably get going. I own a bar, you know," he said to my father proudly. "Don't be afraid to stop by next time you're in town."

If I didn't think my father was in love before, he was now. "How could Lydia not mention you before? Lydia dear, he's a keeper," my father beamed.

Ugh. "We're just neighbor's dad," I said tiredly as I followed Stiles to the door.

Stiles turned around on his heels and smirked at me in the doorway. "You're fathers awesome by the way. I never knew you were such a daredevil back in high school." he said, wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

"Watch it, Stiles. I'd hate to break your legs now that you can use them again," I warned.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Naww, now I got ammo against you, Ms. Martin," he winked, before turning to my father and waving. "Bye, Phil!"

"Bye Stiles!" my father said excitedly.

"God, I hate you so much," I muttered to Stiles.

"Feelings not mutual. See you later, Lydia," he said as he sauntered off to his apartment.

The next day at work I was walking talking zombie. My father had refused to let the idea of Stiles and I being strictly platonic deter him from pleading Stiles' case. Turns out, the older man was a fan of the rambunctious bartender who didn't know to make toast. He talked my ear off about his great personality, even though he had just met him, and about how kind he was for checking up on me. By the time my father had finally passed out in midsentence about Stiles' hair, I was ready to murder or possibly maim Stiles Stilinski.

"You look dead," Meredith muttered when she noticed me leaning tiredly against a wall.

"I am. My father came to visit," I yawned.

Meredith giggled. "Sounds lovely. And babe I hate to tell you this, but Doctor Francis, I mean Todd is coming straight your way."

I groaned. "Nooooo! I really don't have the patience to deal with him right now," I whispered angrily.

Meredith smirked at me. "You always have time for a hot doctor, Lydia. See ya!" she waved as she winked at the doctor and pranced down the hall.

"Hello Ms. Martin, you look beautiful as always," Todd said as he walked up to me.

I suppressed an eye roll and smiled politely at him. "Hello, Todd."

Todd grinned at me with his perfect teeth as he put an arm out on the wall above me. He was trying to be cute, boxing me into his space but all I felt was annoyance and claustrophobia. "So I was thinking we should go out sometime," he said oh-so smoothly.

I wanted to vomit. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive or something, I was just so damn tired. He probably had picked the absolute worst time to flirt with me in history. "I um…."

"I tried to call you last night but you must have been busy," he added.

I was busy. I was busy having to play nice with my father who had a serious thing for Stiles.

Stiles.

This was all his freaking fault. If he hadn't been trying to be so nice to me, he would have never met my father.

I didn't know if I was spiting Stiles or my father when I looked down his body appreciatively and then smirked at him. "You know what, Todd? I would love to go out with you."

Todd's jaw dropped. "A-are you serious?" he asked excitedly and boy did that push his hotness level down a few notches.

"Yep, but I'm currently have company over at my house right now so how about next Friday we go out to Benny's Grill around seven?" I said quickly, taking an eager step away from him.

"That sounds great. Um, I'll you see then," he replied cheerfully.

I didn't bother telling him I'd probably see him in a few minutes when the next patient arrived. Todd was probably the nicest guy I had ever met and I wanted to like him.

No one said the road to prince charming was easy.

* * *

_**Again, a ridiculously long time since my last update. The good thing is, I personally really like this chapter and I hope you guys did too! Please review.**_


End file.
